Broken Barriers
by Shadowesque13
Summary: When one realizes how he has acted in what he called life, after his defenses crumble, what is he more than a poor, broken boy? What can be done?


Broken Barriers  
by Shadowesque13  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When one realizes how he has acted in what he called life, after his defenses crumble, what is he more than a poor, broken boy?  
Genre: Angst  
Dis: YGO! is property of Kazuki Takahashi. Not me.  
A/N: Notice how I said 'PG-13'? Yeah. Screw the new rating system. And now that that small rant is over, here ya go.

* * *

The icy defenses he had constructed had melted away, and he could no longer keep anything in, could not hide anything anymore. His saddened sapphire eyes bled tears down his face. He could not stand to look at himself. He was some terrible monster, a cold-hearted bastard. How had he lived as he had without a second thought? Without remorse? Without wanting to make it all right? 

The mirror before him shattered, fists turning crimson. He slid to his knees and glared harshly at the pieces lying on the ground, each one taunting him with another view of himself.

It was disgusting. But wasn't it so ironic, his mind chuckled sickly to himself. Broken, many pieces, shattered. Just like him.

He took one of the shards in his hand and inspected his image, forcing himself to face what he had made over these years.

No, he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't face another day with THIS. With himself.

He hated who he was now. Why had it taken him so long to see? But now that his eyes were open to the truth, he wanted to quickly shut them again. It was too painful.

He clenched the shard tightly in his hand, drawing a thin amount of blood from his hand. It was raised slowly to his throat.

No more. No more of this. No more of him or of this life.

Just too much.

Just too damn much for him to handle.

But hadn't it always been like that? With the chilled glass against his neck and tears fleeing down his cheeks, he wondered for a moment how he now found himself in such a position. He had always hid everything that was too painful. Shoved it into the back of his mind, never bringing it up. Like it had never happened. But he just couldn't DO that anymore.

He had never wanted to go this way. Not like this. Never like this. So weak and pathetic.

But now he wanted it so badly...

He shut his eyes tightly, a whimper escaping his lips. Was he too weak to even do this?

He drew the glass across his throat in one quick motion before dropping it quickly to the ground. He gasped desperately for breath, but found he could not. The blood spilled down his neck and filled his lungs. Falling to his side, he watched with intrigue as the blood began to pool beneath him, effectively staining the carpet a deep red.

He was losing what little fight he put up against death. A lightheaded feeling washed over him, blood loss and lack of air getting to him. It would not be long now. Merely a matter of seconds which passed by like years for him. Already he could feel the shadows licking at him, wanting to take him away from this painful place.

Was this a coward's way out? He was dying, dying, fading away, but he deserved to feel the pain. He, for all that he had done, deserved to suffer and be tortured. And yet he felt almost nothing.

How he hated himself. Having second thoughts about death? About life? There was no turning back now. He had passed that point...so many years ago.

And there was no turning back from the past like he had been all this time. Face his due punishment. It was time to let go of everything.

The darkness engulfed him. Falling, falling, fading away, into nothingness, into the unforgiving shadows. Endless pit. To drown forever in his sorrow where the other poor souls weep. Where the demons play with the wicked and the screams play like music.

The body moved no more, the charismatic blue eyes losing the sheen they once held, staring forever forward in an unwavering stare. The blood soon stopped seeping out. The body grew cold and pale. The life of a young man ended quietly and would go unnoticed for many hours. The life of a regretful child was cut short.

If only he could have seen himself for who he was earlier. If only he had changed things. If only he could have lived with himself for the rest of his life. His sins could be forgiven. His past, forgotten.

Nobody deserved a cruel death.

Nobody deserved pain.


End file.
